My oh my
by xInnocentCrisisx
Summary: sasuke is prince who is not a nice person at all so itachi gets him kidnapped and sauske ends up on a pirate ship with naruto as the captain sasuke's life is about to be turned upside down yaoi narusasu is ch 4 and up is beta
1. captured

this is story i got when listing to aqua's song called my oh my

yaoi narusasu i do not own anything

also i'm stuck on our journey as one so i might be working on this a little more but i'll update that story maybe in threedays but i hiope you like this one too.

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the hall of his family's castle, sasuke is the prince of the land of fire one of the biggest and most powerfulness kingdom. Sasuke begging sixteen was soon going to get married and become king. Sasuke had never cared for anyone else before and never left the castle grounds and he was happy for he lived a good life but he was very spoiled. Mean, and selfish he never smiled once or said a single nice thing too.

Prince sasuke was not a very nice guy and his older brother itachi knew that and hatched an evil plan to teach his little brother a lesson he will never forget. Unknown to everyone else tonight sasuke's life was going to change forever. A maid accidentally bumped in to sasuke and fell sasuke glared evilly at her "watch where your going or I'll have you sent to prison you little piece of dirt and if you ever touch me again I'll have you killed. Understand hag"said sasuke coldly "yes your highness"she said running away in tears "stupid maids"said sasuke " that's no way to talk to someone sasuke "said itachi walking to where sasuke was

"I don't need you itachi telling me what I can and can't do"said sasuke "sasuke that additude is going to get you in trouble one day"itachi added "like I care no one would ever touch me the prince"said sasuke walking away from Itachi "tonight sasuke tonight you will regret how you act" said itachi walking to the courtyard to meet two other people

"So is everything in order for my little brother"said Itachi "yes we are going to put him on a ship with the lamest crew of pirates I've ever seen but they will give him a lesson or two"said one "know where is our money" said the other "right here and may I ask what is the mane of the ship and its captain"said Itachi handing them a bag "the ship is the Konoha the ship hidden in the leafs and the captain a fella called Naruto Uzumaki"said the first one taking it the bag and taking there leave "sasuke I hope you like your new life on the Konoha the ship hidden in the leafs "said itachi to himself as he grins evilly was sasuke in for a ruff night.

Sasuke got ready for bed as he looked at himself in the mirror "I really look like girl damn it oh well as long as I'm respected as a man I'm happy"he said brushing his hair he looked at his dresser and saw a book with the title "fairy tales" sasuke frowned "I told mother I didn't want this any more so stupid"he said as he threw the book in the fire "what useless tales well they make good fire wood"said sauske laying down his bed

"fairy tails ha don't make me laugh they never come true there is no such thing as love or happy endings"said sasuke remembering once when he was little how he fell in love with a man but the man left sasuke and he saw the man with a maid later he heard they got married after that sasuke hated all maids and the mention of the word love and turning off the lights he soon fell asleep.then in the middle of the night sasuke felt something wrong with his room he woke up when all of the sudden he was two men.

They grabbed sasuke's arms and legs and gagged him sasuke tried wiggling out he was able to punch one of the men and kick the other but he was still helpless "mmmm"said sasuke his cry for help was muffled soon his legs where tied up and his legs where as well and he was blind folded 'whats going on these men are going to pay when my father finds out, where are they going to take me"he thought the men beat sasuke up a little sauske never even been slapped before then soon he felt when they place him on his stomach on a horse as the men drove off to the docks " prince your brother told us to kidnap you I didn't think you be so energetic to fight ,back

'itachi this is his fault' sasuke said to himself he was mad at soon the men stopped at the docks sasuke's nose was filled with smell of fish and sea salt soon sasuke was pulled off and on his feet "so this is her" said a dark voice "yes this is the princess" "princess"said sasuke but it was only muffled 'I'm a damn boy damn it' thought sauske

one of the persons touched sasuke's cheek sasuke moved his head and growled "my she is a feisty one the captain will make good use of him"said the man laughing "I expect you guys to"soon sasuke felt himself being thrown over someone's shoulder and begging carried away "say good bye to your life of things begging given to you and your life of begging taken care of and welcome to the life of working hard and suffering" he said in sasuke's ear

as they he enters the Konoha the ship hidden in the leaf the crew stare at sasuke " I brought new meat captain"said the man " really I cool"said a blond man from the railings soon he jumped over them and landed next to him "show off"said the man with sasuke "whatever so kakashi who's this" said the captain

"well there name is sasuke and she is a princess in need of a few lessons"said kakashi naruto's reply was a smile ' what kind of hell have I entered please tell me this is a nightmare please wake me up' thought sasuke but this was no nightmare sasuke's life is going to get turned upside down by this captain sasuke is going to learn a lot about the world and himself in this so called hell of his.

please no flames

sorry for grammer mistakes still looking for beta

also please review i take both kind

ilike the kind that make me happy


	2. Captian naruto

this is story i got when listing to aqua's song called my oh my

yaoi narusasu i do not own anything

sorry i haven't been updating i started school and i've been busy i promise to update our jouney as one this weekend so please again i'm sorry for the wait

please no flames

* * *

The captain looked at the new meat and smiled as he walked closer to the princess she was beautiful. "So whats your name princess"said the captain Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned his head away and spat "I don't have to tell a flithy pirate anything" he said Sasuke heard people gasp as he said that and he really didn't care "well with that attitude we'll send you to the barracks"said the captain in a warning voice but sasuke begging sasuke

"I don't care what where you send me, How can a captain of a ship be so stupid as not begging able to tell the difference between a prince and a princess is no captain to me" said Sasuke the captain shuck his head and laughed "you are one spoiled Prince no wonder they gave you to me for free" he said "well my name is Naruto Uzumaki The Captain of this ship whether you like it or not" said Naruto then picking up sasuke bridle style took him down under the ship

"put me down right know you piece of scum"said sasuke kicking Naruto put sasuke down and untied his arms and put him in shackles. "What are you doing" yelled sasuke Trying to move his hands which where above his head " You weren't nice so you have to stay until you tell me your name" Said naruto leaving Sasuke alone in a damp, smelling room "Fine I can do this" yelled Sasuke soon sasuke fell asleep (he is tried because he was kidnaped in the middle of the night he needs to get his beauty rest lol)

Sasuke woke up he had a funny feeling on his leg he looked down to see a huge black rat the size of a small bunny sasuke gasped it was on his leg its cold eyes staring at him and his claws on sasuke's skin sasuke let out a huge scream and started to move to get the rat off of him then he heard laughing "who knew the prince was afraid of rats"said naruto laughing to himself sasuke looked angry at him "okay ready to give up"sasuke shuck his head

"oh by the way since you where sold to me as a princess then you'll be dressing like a princess"said naruto showing sasuke an elegant dress Sasuke's eyes went wide"you have got to be kidding me I'm not wearing that"said sasuke "okay I can comprise you either wear the dress or nothing at all" he said smiling "give me the dress"said sasuke "know how about the name now or would you rather sleep with the rats again" sasuke shivered at the thought of sleeping with a rat on his leg "Sasuke my name is Sasuke" he said "Nice to meet you sasuke"said naruto letting him go

"now go change in my cabin"naruto said as they walked up to the deck "I'll introduce you to everyone" he said sasuke just ran to change into that dress. The dress was nice it had long sleeves with no puffs it was one layer and it was a crimson color when sasuke came out. He noticed naruto of all people was checking him out Sasuke moved over to naruto "close your mouth you'll catch flys'' he said as he waited for naruto to say something back

"Anyways let me introduce my crew"said naruto soon there was a line of people "okay the one with the pink hair is my first mate Sakura" said naruto pointing to her she gave me a wave "there is choiji the cook of the ship, shikamaru the navigato, hinata the healer, kiba wepons master, lee, and ino the clean up people" he said then I noticed some adults who weren't named "oh those are kakashi and tsunda the supervisors of my ship " he said they all say hi to me and I nod soon I look around the ship and leave naruto I noticed I can't see land anymore

"where are we going to" I asked as I make my way back to naruto "oh to the land of wind I have a friend there we can restock there"he said as he left to his cabin I fallow "so may I asked why you wanted to buy a princess "I asked as he closed the door and I sat on his bed "oh I wanted someone to share my treasure with" he said taking out two glasses and filling them up with wine ((they are allowed to drink its like the 1800s okay))

Sasuke takes one and looks in the coner and sees the most gold he ever layed eyes on. "With this money you can become a duke or a lord " he said as he drank some wine " My father is the king of the land of Sun, making me the prince. I never liked begging a prince so I left the kingdom to be a pirate.

I want a life of adventure not one of easy going" said naruto "I don't understand the life as a royal is everything to me how come you didn't like such a life" asked sauske "becasue it was boring I all ways got in trouble and broke the rules to have fun I hated dressing up and dancing thats why if you like it fine by me but I know you'll like this life better one day" said naruto "I don't think thats ever going to happen" said sauske" well see about that"

then all of a sudden there was a lound crash and the whole ship started to shake "naruto we're being attacked by the sound pirates" said one of the crew Naruto sat and looked at sauske and puts his hands on his shoulder "sasuke listen to me no matter what you hear or see stay in here understand" sasuke nodded scared out of his mind as an other shake came naruto stormed out of the cabin leaving sasuke all alone.

sorry for grammer mistakes still looking for beta still

also please review i take both kind

ilike the kind that make me happy

no flames


	3. Orochimaru

an other chapter

yaoi (narusasu)

sorry for the wait again

I do not own naruto

Naruto stormed out of his cabin to see that his ship was getting broader by non other that the infamous sound pirates. Naruto runs to his crew who is already fighting the crew off as we speak, Naruto pulls out his sword and starts to fight with one of the attacking pirates.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto"said Sakura who was fighting off another pirate "well you know what they say" he told her " what" "the hero all way's shows up late" he said throwing the pirate into the sea. Naruto looks around looking for the captain of the sound pirates Orochimaru.

Naruto races to the north side of the ship to see neji and hinata fighting " Orochimaru seen him" he said "no Naruto but we've got this under control" said neji Naruto runs all over the ship 'why is he attacking my ship know I thought he would wait until we reached sand. Orochimaru that snake what in the world does him want' he thought

Sasuke on the other hand was freaking out, he knew what war was but never has he been so close to a battle and it was frightening. "What if Naruto dies what will happen to me" he thought yes even in battle Sasuke only worries about himself. Sasuke stands up and walks to the window and looks outside to see all of the fighting. Sasuke closes it when he was young he remembers when his brother went to war and came back, Sasuke never saw a real battle before. Sasuke moves back to the bed waiting for something.

Well unknown to both of them Orochimaru was able to sneak by every one of Naruto's men even Naruto himself and was making his way to the cabin where Sasuke is. 'Perfect the gold and jewels will be all mine' laughed in his mind as he opened the door not knowing there was going to be someone it there. Well was Orochimaru was surprised when he saw Sasuke 'well this is unexpected I wanted gold but I get the most sexiest little thing I have ever seen' he thought licking his lips

Sasuke looked up when he sees a man with piecing gold eyes and pale skin this man looked a lot like a snake and the way he looked at Sasuke like he was a piece of meat. Sasuke gasped as the man licked his lips. "Who are you" said Sasuke "me I'm Orochimaru" he said stepping closer and closing the door? Beside him Sasuke moves until he hits the wall. He didn't like the man at all. "No need to be scared little one"Orochimaru said as he got on the bed and moved closer to Sasuke "I'm not scared" said Sasuke like hell he wasn't he was scared as hell.

Sasuke didn't realize that Orochimaru was so close to him. Sasuke jumped to the side but before he could move orochimaru grabbed his wrist and forced them on the wall "let go of me" said sasuke trying wiggle out of Orochimaru's hold on him Orochimaru on the other hand lowered his head so that he was breathing on sasuke's neck. He smirked when he heard the younger boy gasp 'yes we are going to have al lot of fun little one' thought orochimaru as he slowly put his cold lips on Sasuke's warm ones.

Sauske's eyes widen as he felt the kiss and let out a silent scream it was bad enough that he was away from the castle know he was being kissed by a creepy, snake like, old enough to be his grand father man. 'Naruto this might be the only time I want you to come and save me' thought sasuke as orochimaru trying to deepening to kiss and moves his free hand all over poor Sasuke.

Naruto feeling something is wrong runs to his cabin and opens the door to find Orochimaru kissing Sasuke. Who looked like he was about to cry, naruto ran over to them and pushed Orochimaru off of Sasuke and gave him a good punch in the face. "Naruto" said Sasuke happy to see the strange captain saving him. "Orochimaru" said naruto moving his gaze over the man who was getting up

"well I had fun little one, Naruto you can bet I'll be back for this little treasure" said Orochimaru "this isn't over" naruto charging at orochimaru but all of sudden smoke flew every where "damn smoke bomb" said naruto coughing As it cleared Orochimaru was no where to be seen. Naruto ran over to sasuke " are you okay" he said hugging sasuke

"I'm fine" said sasuke blushing for some unknown reason his heart spend up a little. "Thank you" sasuke added pushing naruto a way " your welcome I got here when I did or something bad could of happened to you" said naruto sasuke shivered thinking about what could of happened then Orochimaru's promise came in to his head 'I'll be back for this little treasure' "sasuke we need to teach you how to fight" said naruto "what me no way I can't I'm royalty I have men who would die for me" he said

"well thats at home here on the sea you need to fight or be killed, what if I didn't come huh, what about next time sauske" said naruto shaking sasuke's shoulders "fine I'll do it "said Sasuke Naruto smiled "then you might want to get a good night sleep for tomorrow Princess" said naruto "where stupid" said Sasuke

"in my bed" said naruto Sasuke blushed "no way" naruto shugged "fine you can sleep with the rats" said naruto "fine now leave"said sauske throwing a pillow at naruto. Naruto threw it back and left 'princess your in for a big treat, I'll just tell the rest of the crew about the training' thought naruto as he walked to his crew.

* * *

I hoped you liked it

please review

but only nice things

also i'm going to start a new story so

be on the outlook for it

i'll try updating sooner

sorry


	4. training

HI There sorry i haven't been updating but i will be i have up to chapter 6 ready

Also i have an something to say my oh my will have a squal and there is something else different about my stories now look

for the bottom for more info

**yaoi- narusasu**

**i do not own naruto (i just write fanfics)**

* * *

Sasuke was having a nice dream about being back at the castle where he was waited on hand and foot. Not on this cursed ship where he's tormented by Captain Idiot and his crew of numskulls. It was a nice dream.

Well… until he fell out of bed.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Naruto standing over him with an idiotic smile planted on his face. "Nice dream, Princess?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Sasuke huffed, standing up to brush himself off.

"Fine by me," Naruto responded, "Anyway, it's time to train you."

'_Damn… forgot I had to…'_ Sasuke thought.

"You'll train with Sakura, then Shikamaru, and then me." Naruto said.

"How am I supposed to do that in a dress?" Sasuke demanded, shaking the hem of the dress in front of Naruto.

"Oh, well of course you won't train in _that_." Naruto said, "You'll wear a white shirt and black pants, but once you're done training it's back to the dress."

He handed Sasuke the bundle of clothing.

"Fine…" Sasuke muttered.

'_How bad could this be?' _he thought as he dressed, making sure Naruto wasn't peeping.

"Can I look now?" Naruto asked, his hands fidgeting above his eyes.

"No!" Sasuke yelled, barely out of the dress.

"I don't see any logic to this," Naruto said madly, "After all, we're both men."

"I don't care!" Sasuke shot back.

Naruto removed his hands and turned to look at Sasuke. While the boy was pulling up his pants, Naruto got to catch a good look at him. Skinny, curvy hips, creamy skin._ 'Princess is beautiful…'_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to check and glared. "I told you not to look!" He yelled, picking the dress up off of the ground and throwing it at Naruto, causing him to fall.

He pulled his shirt on over him and walked outside, Naruto following.

Sakura was waiting impatiently for both of them. "Finally, Captain." She said.

"Sorry," Naruto said, "Princess took too long to get dressed."

"Maybe if you didn't peek so much I could have been done sooner." Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"Whatever," Sakura rolled her eyes, "For the next hour I will train you to be able to heal so you can take care of yourself and others."

"Why would I need to learn _that_? I have a pervert chasing me. I don't need that." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If someone you care about gets hurt, you would want to help them, right?" Sakura asked.

"There's no one _I_ care about." Sasuke huffed.

"Well, I'll get going now." Naruto said, walking off.

"Naruto says that people fighting for their loved ones are the ones who are truly strong." Sakura informed him.

"I don't care what that idiot says." Sasuke responded, "We were born alone and we will die alone. Nobody else matters."

A vein was pulsating on the young woman's forehead. She had seen enough of his behavior to consider him a _royal prick_. She slapped his face. "You shut up!" She screamed at him.

"You hit me…" Sasuke said, his eyes wide open as his hand trailed up to hold onto his cheek.

"So what?" Sakura shot back, "I'm going to train you whether you want it or not."

She grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him down to the lower deck. She pulled out a dagger from her belt. "Shall we begin?" she asked as she ran it moderately over Sasuke's arm. It wasn't enough to cause him fatal pain, but he was bleeding.

"My arm!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Watch closely." Sakura instructed, taking some bottles down from a shelf. "Medical alcohol disinfects wounds." She said, rubbing some onto his arm.

He closed his eyes in pain. She continued. "Bandage wraps stop it from bleeding excessively."

She wrapped a thick bandage tightly around his arm. She placed some tunic wraps on it. "These keep it in place."

"If you ever receive an injury and you don't have any of these supplies, you can easily find cobwebs, poppy seeds, and marigold to use instead."

She showed him more techniques for the rest of the hour. Sasuke kept quiet, a result of his new fear of Sakura.

_**/Training with Shikamaru/**_

"To navigate, you need to look at the sky." Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, "How's that supposed to tell me anything?"

"The stars are all in their own place. You can tell where some of them are by finding constellations." Shikamaru answered, "From there, you can tell which way is North and which way is South."

"I still don't see why I have to learn this." Sasuke muttered.

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru agreed, "but this is important in case you get lost on a voyage."

_**/Naruto's Training/**_

"So what do you teach?" Sasuke sneered, "How to pick flowers?"

"No, that's another day." Naruto said. "We fight."

He smiled at him and handed him a bucket and a hand sponge. "But first," he added, "you clean."

Sasuke grumbled. "Just do it." Naruto said, pushing him to the ground. "Clean." He demanded.

Sasuke scrubbed at the floor angrily. "I hate you…" he muttered.

"Love ya, too!" Naruto joked.

Sasuke froze for a brief second, and then went back to work. After a moment, he asked, "How does this help me learn how to fight?"

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged, "But, hey, my ship's getting clean."

Sasuke glowered, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto turn his back. He smirked and quietly picked up the bucket.

He silently crept up behind Naruto and dumped the contents of it over his head.

"Blahh!!" Naruto turned around soaking wet. "Ohhh…" he said, "You're gonna get it now."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto chased him around the ship. Sasuke turned around as Naruto tackled him and pinned him down to the ground. Sasuke gasped as he realized how close they were when he felt Naruto's lips an inch away from his own.

"Gotcha." Naruto smiled, his hot breath hitting Sasuke's lips.

"Naru…to…" Sasuke choked out, blushing.

He saw Naruto's head coming closer and thought, _'…Oh, God… He's going to kiss me…'_

A vision of his past hit him and he shouted, "No!" and pushed Naruto away. "I won't be tricked again!"

He ran off into the cabin and slammed the door.

'…_Did I do something wrong…?' _Naruto wondered.

Sasuke hugged the pillow on his bed, fighting his tears back. _'Not again,' _he thought, _'I made a promise…'_

**Beta by PrincessPomeranian**

**

* * *

**

**cliff hanger**

**yup **now all my stories are beta by my special box of ceral

review please


	5. story telling

**You get a look how sasuke became a jerk (oops spoiler sorry) Anyways here is chapter 5 fourth to last chapter Also the yaoi starts as well **

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes. _'Why did Koji do this to me…?' _He wondered, remembering part of his past.

_/Flashback/_

Sasuke was very young; he was sitting down at a dinner party his family was having. Sasuke was smiling and laughing, his eyes full of life and joy.

A man came over and sat next to him. Sasuke looked up at him and blushed.

"Good evening, Prince Sasuke." The man said, "How are you?"

"Koji, I told you. My name is just Sasuke." Sasuke corrected.

"Forgive me," Koji apologized, "I forgot."

"It's fine." Sasuke said, and then he asked, "Would you like to go outside?"

"I would be delighted." Koji said, standing up.

As they were walking, Koji wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke smiled softly as they walked outside and stood near the fountain.

They sat down on the edge of it and then Koji bent down to meet lips with Sasuke, who kissed back.

After a moment, they broke apart and Sasuke hugged Koji. "I love you." He said.

"I love thee, too." Koji responded.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, and then looked up at him as he asked, "Koji…? When I come of age, will you… will you marry me…?"

"I promise, Sasuke," Koji accepted, "because I will love you forever."

_/End Flashback/_

Sasuke got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was damp from the tackle Naruto gave him. _'I guess I have to change now…' _he thought, glancing towards the dress.

He changed into it and looked outside to see Naruto coming up to the door. He ran quickly to the bed and sat down on it.

Naruto knocked sharply on the door. "Sasuke, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke shouted.

"I don't get you at all!" Naruto said, "One second you were changing, and then you go back to your old self!"

"So what?" Sasuke retorted, "I don't care!"

Naruto burst through the door and stormed up to Sasuke. "I'm tired of you and your attitude!" he yelled, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders.

"Let go of me, scum." Sasuke growled.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, then out of the blue, he kissed him right on the lips.

Sasuke pushed him away. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed, turning bright red. "You're going to be just like _him_, aren't you?"

Naruto looked confused. "Who are you talking about, Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head and looked down.

"You can tell me." Naruto said.

"Why would I?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"It'll help." Naruto said, "Trust me."

"No…" Sasuke said.

"Alright." Naruto said, "but just so you know, I'm going to stay by your side every second if you don't tell me. Even when you're in the bathroom."

"Alright, fine!" Sasuke said, "But once I tell you, you can't stalk me when I go to the bathroom, or change, or anything like that!"

"So tell me." Naruto said.

"Fine…" Sasuke grumbled, and he began to tell his story.

_/Flashback/_

It was Sasuke's sixteenth birthday. He was finally able to marry his love.

He walked happily to Koji's room and bumped into a maid. "Sorry." He said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my lord." She said, running off in a hurry.

Sasuke raised his fist to knock on the door when he heard Koji.

"I love you, Ai. I love you with all my heart."

"But I thought you already had a wedding with another planned." A female voice protested.

"You must have misheard." Koji responded, "I love only you."

"In that case, I return your love." Ai said, and then she giggled.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He slammed open the door and saw Koji, his love, kissing her.

"Koji…" Sasuke said, his voice cracking.

Koji turned to face him. Sasuke continued, tears falling from his face. "What are you doing? You love me, remember?"

"Koji," Ai said, looking up at him, "What does he mean?"

"It was a simple lie. He means nothing to me; it was just a phase I went through." Koji explained, and then kissed her.

Sasuke felt his heart shatter inside of him. "But… but you promised!" He protested.

"I broke it." Koji said, and then added, "You shouldn't trust people so easily."

He wrapped his arms around the girl and walked out, but paused to whisper, "I never loved you. You will always be alone, with no one in the entire world to give a damn about you. You'll love only yourself. Happy birthday."

Once Koji was out of his sight, Sasuke fell to his knees and held his face in his hands, crying. _'Why…?_' he asked himself, _'Why did he do this…?'_

_/End Flashback/_

"…After that, I closed up my heart. I realized that you can never trust other people; Only yourself. I promised myself I would never love again." Sasuke finished up, holding back the tears the memory brought up.

"Princess," Naruto said, "Don't you see? He wanted you to act like this."

"I know…" Sasuke said, "but I made a promise."

Naruto leaned in towards Sasuke and held onto his chin. He brought him in closer and said, "Break that promise with me."

His hot breath hit Sasuke's lips.

"Naruto… I… I don't know… What if you hurt me, too?" Sasuke asked, blushing as he averted his eyes.

"I won't hurt you." Naruto said, "And I never go back on my word."

He kissed Sasuke again, and this time, Sasuke kissed back, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sasuke fell back against the bed. Their kisses became more passionate, moving against each other.

"Captain! We've reached land!" Kiba yelled as he threw open the door.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him.

Kiba whistled. "Wow, Captain's getting some lip action!" He smirked.

"Shut up!" Naruto threatened, getting up. He turned to Sasuke and said, "We're here, Princess. Your lesson on how society outside the castle survives begins now."

**Beta by PrincessPomeranian**

* * *

Lol my friends love the Kiba part they laught

any ways i have a treat for you, you my readers get to chose the name of the sqeul

here are the choices

1. a single tear of hope

2. not forgotten promise

3. To fix a broken heart

vote for it


	6. A date

Here is chapter 5 please enjoy this is only going to be an eight chapter story then a squel so please vote on which name you want for it

**Merry whatever you celebrate**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke left the dock. The crew pretended that nothing happened.

"Alright, crew," Naruto addressed them, "I'm going to town with Princess to stock up. Sakura will be in charge while I'm out."

"_Just_ the _two _of you?" Kiba asked mockingly.

"Yes." Naruto said sternly. "I'll be back soon."

He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's and walked him through the town.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going on a date." Naruto smiled.

"What?" Sasuke blushed.

Naruto chuckled, and then walked a bit quicker. "Come on, now."

A girl with a basket of roses walked in front of them. She couldn't have been older than eight, and she asked, "Mister, would you please, um, I mean, _like_ to buy a rose for your lady?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled. "I'll get one red rose. How much?"

"Seventy-five bronze." She said, pulling out a red rose from her bundle.

Naruto gave her a gold piece. She glanced between him and the coin, confused.

"Keep it." Naruto smiled, and then walked away with Sasuke.

"Why did you give her a gold piece?" Sasuke demanded.

"She comes from a poor family." Naruto said, "Couldn't you see it in her eyes?"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Anyway," Naruto continued, "She's not allowed to come home until she sells every single rose. I wanted to help her out a bit."

"That's—"

"—and, the rose matches your dress." Naruto interrupted, tucking the rose into Sasuke's hair. He smiled. "Perfect."

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said.

Naruto pulled Sasuke through the streets and then he stopped at a small fence. Sasuke looked out and saw the most beautiful view he's ever witnessed in his lifetime. The houses seemed so small in front of him. The people were small dots; running everyday errands to and from the bustle of small businesses. The vines, flowers, and the overall smell throughout the village filled it with beautiful sites. Beyond the land, the ocean was a deep blue. Ships and birds were everywhere.

"It's so… beautiful…" Sasuke said, his voice barely over a whisper. He was simply amazed at this splendor, charm, and overall attractiveness of it.

"I know." Naruto said, his eyes glazed over. "I come here all the time because of this sight."

Sasuke smiled up at him and then leaned his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and the two of them sighed in content. They looked at each other and began to kiss.

'_This is how love should be.' _Thought Sasuke, and then he realized, _'I'm… in love… with Naruto.'_

He smiled as his kisses became more passionate.

Naruto broke away. "This is how we'll forever be in love." He said.

"Promise me it'll be forever." Sasuke pleaded, "Don't leave me. Ever."

"I promise." Naruto said, kissing him once more before music started to play.

Naruto smiled and led Sasuke to another spot: Town Square. Many other couples were dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand and bowed.

Sasuke smiled and rested his hand in Naruto's. "Of course you may." He said.

Naruto got a firm grip on Sasuke's hand, and held his other around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and together the two of them danced. Everything—the steps, the turns, and the spinning—were perfect.

Soon, other couples stopped their dancing to watch this couple with amazement.

Unknown to them, the town square was clearly visible to the crew on the ship. They were all watching, and all of them got the wrong idea.

'_That royal bitch is using Naruto's heart to get what he wants! I'm not going to let this happen!' _They all thought, exchanging looks between them.

Naruto stopped dancing and kissed Sasuke again. They turned to see everyone clapping.

Naruto bowed and Sasuke curtsied. Then, Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the crowd. "That was fun." Sasuke said, a little out of breath.

"It sure was." Naruto agreed, kissing Sasuke once more.

One thing they didn't know was that the crew was hatching an evil plan.

**

* * *

**

**Interview with Naruto and Sasuke**

Aiyumi: Here are some questions you've asked me about these two lovers. I wanted to add this in for this chapter because this one was too short. Say hello to our guests.

Naruto: Hello!

Sasuke: Hey…

Aiyumi: Okay, this is a question for Naruto. "We all know you're a prince, but of what country, and also, how were you when you left?"

Naruto: Well, I'm the prince of Konoha, and I was about twelve when I left.

Aiyumi: Thanks. Okay, Sasuke, your turn. "Are you a virgin?"

Sasuke: What kind of question is that?

Aiyumi: Just answer it.

Sasuke: No I'm not.

Naruto: I knew it.

Aiyumi: Damn, I knew you were a royal slut.

Sasuke: Shut up.

Aiyumi: Okay, Naruto, "How old are you?"

Naruto: Twenty-three.

Sasuke: I kissed someone seven years older than me?!?!?

Aiyumi: Yup. Sasuke, "Do you like wearing dresses?"

Naruto: Don't lie, now.

Sasuke: Yes, I love dresses. Now leave me alone.

Aiyumi: Naruto, "Do you like drinking alcohol?"

Naruto: I do. I love wine and occasionally I'll have some rum.

Aiyumi: Sasuke, "Do you like the color pink?"

Sasuke: What? Why am I getting all the girly questions? Why don't you ask Naruto if he likes pink?!?

Naruto: Because you're the girly one.

Aiyumi: Just answer it already.

Sasuke: …yes…

Aiyumi: Okay, that's all the time we have. Thanks for reading!

Naruto and Sasuke: Bye.

Aiyumi: Now you two go make out and I'll watch.

Sasuke: What?!?

Aiyumi: Yeah, I'm the ultimate yaoi fangirl, and I want to see some tongue action between you two!

Naruto: Maybe in a few chapters.

Aiyumi: …Okay… mean scary ladies…

**Beta by PrincessPomeranian**

* * *

I had a blast making the interview my beta added some parts but i don't really mind.

so i hope you like this, this is the third to last chapter so yup i can't wait to write the squel

the vote so far for the squel

**1.** **A single tear of hope (2)**

**2. an unforgotten promise (0)**

**3. To fix a broken heart (1)**


	7. Important note

**Hey Everybody I just wanted to say sorry for not updating. I have been putting off updating because I just got into a new anime called "Kyo kara moah" I recomend it for everyone anyways besides that. My beta (who I love alot) is betaing(Sp?) chapters 1-3 of my oh my so once that is done. I'll update my story and even give you a sneek peak of the squal and hopefully I'll have the it posted by this summer. well who knows...  


* * *

**

here are the results so far... for the name of the squal

**1.** **A single tear of hope (3)**

**2. an unforgotten promise (0)**

**3. To fix a broken heart (1)**

if you want your title to win then please review and vote before its too late. voting ends when I Post the eight and fanial chapter of my oh my.

**

* * *

**

so sorry to keep you waiting but please be pacient because I love you all....But I love yaoi more sorry but come one yaoi =^_^=

anyways love ya and hope to see you ch. 7

from

namineheart12


	8. the plan

**Yes I am back! And I am writing the squel which the title has not been chosen I also Have the next chapter so I will send to tomorrow**

**so yup enjoy**

**warning: narusasu Yaoi**

* * *

"I won't stand for this, not one bit!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her fist on the table.

Cries of "Yeah!" and "I agree!" echoed from the rest of the crew.

"Who does this Prince think he is walking in here and taking our captain away?" Sakura continued, crying out, "I say we tear them apart! We'll get our captain back!"

"But how?" Shikamaru asked.

"We have some people to help us." Sakura grinned evilly, "Meet Gaara, Temari and Sai." She gestured to a redheaded boy, a blond girl and a black haired boy. "They gladly agreed to help us get our captain back."

"But," Hinata spoke up, "the captain looks happy… Who are we to ruin that?" She then blushed at how she spoke out and averted her eyes from Sakura.

"I agree." Kiba proclaimed.

"Don't make me laugh." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "That whore has him under his spell."

The rest of the crew agreed while Kiba and Hinata exchanged a worried glance.

The two lovers continued their date, oblivious to the crew's plan.

"Naruto, this has been the best day of my life. I never knew such a place existed." Sasuke said.

"Hold on." Naruto said, "I want to get something."

He ran off into a store while Sasuke waited for him outside. After a few minutes, Naruto came back with a bird sitting on his hand. "What is that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the bird.

"It's a messenger dove." Naruto explained as he gently set the bird on Sasuke's shoulder. "If we are ever separated and you need my help, tie a message to its ankle and it will find me."

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he pet the bird softly, "I'll keep him forever." To the bird, he said, "I'll call you Yuki since you're as white as snow."

"Nice name." Naruto commented, "Come. We should head back to the ship."

Sasuke nodded as the two of them walked back to the docks where the ship was.

"Oi, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki." Someone said behind them.

Naruto turned and glared. "Well, it's so nice to see one of Orochimaru's lap dogs outside. Kabuto."

Sasuke backed away a little. _'Oh, no…'_ he thought, _'I have a bad feeling about this.' _Yuki cuddled closer to Sasuke.

"You can change your clothes, get a sword and a crew, but that doesn't change what you are. You'll always be royal scum." Kabuto spat at Naruto, then turned to see Sasuke. He walked up to him and lifted Sasuke's chin. "So this is the little raven Orochimaru wants. Not very gorgeous, are you?"

He laughed as Sasuke glared at him. He then kicked Kabuto in the balls. "Who's pretty now?" He said.

"Oh, you made your last move." Kabuto said as he cradled his goods. Then he grabbed Sasuke and pushed him to the floor and was about to kick him when Naruto pointed a sword at his face.

"Don't you dare." He warned.

"Fine. Let's have a duel." Kabuto said, forgetting Sasuke. He took out his sword and the duel began.

Sasuke sat up and watched as Naruto, quick and smooth, countered Kabuto's various attacks. He gasped out, "Naruto…!" when Kabuto was almost successful in a hit. Naruto was too quick. It was like he had clones of himself (had to do it). Soon, Naruto hit Kabuto's shoulder, landing a harsh blow.

Civilians soon saw the two dueling and gathered to watch. Naruto got distracted, and Kabuto, who knew he was going to lose, saw this as his chance and fled.

"Damn he got away." Naruto hissed under his breath and then came up to Sasuke. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm alright. It's just a scratch." Sasuke said as he made sure that Yuki was okay.

"Goddamn Kabuto… Next time he won't get away." Naruto cursed.

Sasuke hugged him. "Shh, it's okay. Calm down." he murmured softly.

They continued on and made it to the ship without any more disturbances.

"Naruto, we booked a few rooms at an Inn. Come on." Sakura said when she saw her captain.

"Okay." Naruto said, "Give me my room number and key."

"You have room sixty-nine and Princess has room seventy-six." Sakura said.

"Well, I'm going to share a room with Sasuke, so I'll just take the key for room sixty-nine. Bye." Naruto said as he took the key.

Sasuke followed him to their room. Naruto looked outside the window at the sunset and Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "It's so beautiful." Sasuke said softly, "At the castle, I always wanted to see a sunset near the ocean."

"I remember the first sunset I saw outside." Naruto said.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's cheek.

After making sure that Yuki had a place to sleep as well on a coat rack placed right next to the bed.

Sasuke changed and climbed into bed and soon after, Naruto climbed in next to Sasuke. "'Night, love." Naruto murmured.

"'Night, Naru." Sasuke whispered as he closed his eyes.

Outside the Inn, the crew gathered to put their plan into action. "Hurry up! We have to get this ready before dawn." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. When dawn arrives, the captain and princess will never see each other again." Gaara assured her.

"Good. Just finish up." Sakura said. She then walked to her room. She paused by Naruto's door and softly whispered, "Captain, this is for your own good."

_'Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?'_ Naruto thought as he looked over at Sasuke, fast asleep.

Both were unaware of the events that were ahead of them.

**Beta by PrincessPomeranian**

* * *

**Remembered that if you want the title vote next time it is the chance here is the results so far **

** 1.** **A single tear of hope (4)**

**2. an unforgotten promise (2)**

**3. To fix a broken heart (2)**


	9. The end

**Here it is the last chapter of My oh My, I am so happy and sad about this beging over Now its time for the squeal the next story and I will give you a summery of the squeal in next chapter.**

**So I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

"Captain, it's past dawn." Sakura said as she knocked on Naruto's door.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and saw that his Sasuke was still sleeping. He smiled as he softly kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Sleep tight, Sasu." He said as he left the boy in the room.

"Captain, since you spent yesterday having fun with Princess, today we will buy supplies." Sakura explained as they walked to the marketplace.

"Okay, men." Naruto said, "We need ammo, food, water, rope and cleaning supplies."

They all walked around purchasing supplies when Naruto spotted a raven-haired boy in a crimson dress. "Sasuke…" Naruto tried to get his attention as he tried to walk to him through the crowd.

Sakura smirked when she saw Naruto follow the so-called Sasuke.

"Do you have the money?" A man asked Sasuke.

"Of course I do," Sasuke responded with a smirk on his face, "Stealing from that baka was so easy."

"So you just pretended to love him so you could take the money to go home?" the man asked, "I'm impressed."

"Of course." Sasuke laughed, "I'm not like him. I still want my royal life."

Naruto stood there dumbfounded as he overheard. _'No…'_ he thought, _'It can't be true… He… he used me…?'_

"Your ship leaves at sunrise." The man continued, "Be there."

"Naruto means nothing to me." Sasuke said, "I'll definitely be there."

They both walked off in separate directions while Naruto was still standing there, heartbroken. _'He's really going to leave me…' _Naruto thought as he fought to hold back his tears, _'I'm such an idiot… Did I really think a spoiled prince could change…?'_

The real Sasuke awoke in the room alone, noticing that Naruto was gone. He changed quickly and then left the room, looking for Naruto. _'Where could he be?' _he wondered. He saw Shikamaru and asked coldly, "Hey, where's Naruto?"

"At the bar in town." Shikamaru responded with the same icy touch in his voice.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered before running off.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm glad this is all over… such a drag."

Naruto took another shot of booze. "I hate this feeling…" he murmured, his speech slurring a little, "God… I need to forget Sasuke… he's just a mistake…" He drank another shot.

Sasuke entered the bar, but was immediately confronted by Gaara. "Hey, you. Boy. You want a free boat ride to the Kingdom of Uchiha?"

"No, thank you." Sasuke said, and he continued to walk over to Naruto when a girl came up to the drinking man.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Temari asked him.

Naruto looked up at her after drinking another shot. "Just broken-hearted." He murmured.

"I can fix that." Temari said as she kissed Naruto. She whispered in his ear, "Let's go to the back."

Naruto nodded and got up, following her.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, confused as he watched him.

"Pirates…" Sai commented, shaking his head as he smirked, "They always betray the one they love."

"I know." Gaara added, "They can never be happy with one lover. They always want more and more."

Sasuke shook his head, believing everything now. After a few moments, he asked, "When is the ship ride to the Kingdom of Uchiha?"

"Sunset." Gaara responded.

"I'll be there." Sasuke promised. He dragged his feet back to the inn and started to pack, slowly. "Yuki." He said, looking at the bird, "Come on. We're leaving."

The bird cocked its head as if confused but flew to Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto gathered his crew together. "We're leaving at sunset." He said before going back to his room. He looked around at the now empty room and laid down on the bed. _'Love…' _he thought grimly, _'I thought it would be great… but it seems like it only hurts…'_

It was soon sunset and both of the ex-lovers were standing on the docks. Sasuke entered the ship and turned to face Naruto's ship. "Good-bye, Konoha…" he whispered softly.

Naruto entered his ship and turned to face the ship Sasuke was on. They saw each other and their eyes met.

"Naruto… good-bye… and thank you." Sasuke said, even though he knew Naruto couldn't hear him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, "I know we will meet again. Somehow…. Some way… When that happens, I'll make you love me again."

The two broke their eye contact as they both whispered, "Maybe… next time we meet… maybe you can fix my broken heart…"

The two ships set sail, augmenting the distance between the two as the sun set in between them, casting its glow on the water. The last sunset the two ex-lovers saw before the two ships disappeared from the other's sight.

**Beta by PrincessPomeranian**

**

* * *

**

R&R

Now for the title the winner is

**"To fix a broken heart"**

thank you to all who voted


End file.
